Usuario Blog:DeimosTricky/Carnage Charles: Madness and Revenge
Los dos adolescentes caminaban con las mochilas en sus cabezas para protegerse de la intensa lluvia, ambos riendo se posaron bajo una cornisa y se miraron el uno al otro. - He perdido.- Dijo la chica, bajita y con una cara inocente. - ¿Y que he ganado?- Dijo el chico, alto y alegre. - ¿Que quieres? - A ti.- Le contestó sonriendo. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. - Vale.- Dijo Molly.- Charles, te has ganado mi corazón.- Le dijo mientras le abrazaba fuertemente. Después de la Tragedia Una máscara de Ghostface, un grito ensordecedor y cegador y un dolor en el pecho es todo lo que Charles recordaba al despertar en la morgue. Miró alrededor, estaba entre los cuerpos de sus otros amigos, Charles se aterró, se miró el pecho, atravesado por un cuchillo. La piel cercana a la herida era de un color grisaceo. Charles entonces se levantó y miró si había alguien en el lugar. Buscó el cadáver de Molly, y lo miró, acariciando su ya frío brazo y terríblemente afetado y dolido, sumido en un pánico, ese dolor que uno siente en el pecho que es una mezcla de miedo, desesperación y dolor cuando sabes que has perdido algo que no podrás recuperar. Charles, afectado psicológicamente cogió un bisturí de una mesa y con sumo cuidado cortó el pecho de Molly, y cogió cuidadosamente su corazón, seco y ya sin vida. Charles cogió una mochila blanca y metió dentro el corazón de Molly. Después caminó en la oscuridad de la noche hacia su casa, llamó a la puerta y sus desgracias aumentaron: Su madre, al abrir la puerta, gritó de horror y cayó al suelo, Charles, asustado intentó ayudarla, pero había muerto, un paro cardiaco que el terror de ver a su hijo muerto le había provocado. Su padre corrió al oir gritar a su mujer, y al ver a su hijo, se aterró, y se alejó corriendo a por la escopeta que había guardada en la casa. Charles siguió a su padre intentando pedirle ayuda, este, asustado cogió la escopeta y la cargó, se giró para disparar al fantasma que le acechó pero tropezó y cayó sobre el canón de la escopeta, que se disparó. Charles se puso de rodillas y comenzó a llorar, de repente escuchó como vecinos iban a comprovar que había ocurrido. Se dirigió a su habitación y buscó su chaqueta marrón oscuro, su chándal negro, sus zapatilas marrones, su gorra de lana negra y su braga del cuello negra también. Saltó por la ventana del primer piso de su casa por la parte trasera, pero no se hizo ningún daño. Aun con lágrimas en los ojos, huyó de su casa sin mirar atrás, sin ningún sitio al que acudir. Solo con un bisturí, un corazón humano y la ropa que tenía puesta. Transformándose en Carnage Pasaron las semanas, Charles "vivía" en una choza abandonada en las afueras de la ciudad, allí descubrió al pegarle un puñetazo a un árbol que poseía una fuerza increible, tumbando un robusto roble de un puñetazo. Charles, al mirar su puño, vio que era gris. El gris que rodeaba su herida en el pecho se había extendido ya por casi todo su cuerpo, dándole una piel gris oscura y resistente y endureciendo su masa muscular. Los ojos de Charles empezaron a volverse totalmente negros, ojos que parecían vacío y que eran incapaces de mostrar sentimientos. Sin embargo su transformación no solo le afectó físicamente, también psicológicamente. Comenzó a sentir una sed de venganza increible, una sed de venganza que no había sentido en todo ese tiempo debido al miedo, pero ahora se sentía poderoso, fuerte, capaz de enfrentarse a cualquier cosa, incluso a la criatura que lo mató. Abrió la mochila que consigo llevaba y miró el corazón de Molly, la chica que quiso y que perdió a manos de tal monstruo. Lentamente comenzó a devorarlo de una forma asquerosa hasta no dejar nada en sus manos. Entonces, con sus dientes amarillentos ensangrentados, comenzó a caminar hacia la ciudad. La noche de nuevo estaba cayendo y por las calles no había nadie, tras los asesinatos causados por el devorador de semillas en la periferia, los secuestros de niños cerca de la minería y los jugadores de videojuegos muertos en extrañas circunstancias, nadie salía ya a la calle. Charles llegó entonces a un callejón, donde un espeso humo negro comenzó a rodearle, impregnándole sus fosas nasales. Frente a él se formó un Ente con un traje de Ghostface, quien habló al confuso Charles. - Charles Batstock, buscas venganza contra tu asesino, yo, el Ente Ghostface, soy una criatura que he adoptado la forma de tu asesino para ayudarte a dar con el y cazarlo. - ¿Que? ¿Quien eres? - Preguntas irrelevantes para lo que se te acerca, ¿Quieres saber quien es tu asesino? Pues observa. El Ente se quitó la máscara y el humo que conformaba s cabeza formó el aspecto de Viktor, amigo de Charles y desaparecido tras el asesinato de Molly y los otros 6. - Viktor.- Dijo Charles sorprendido, mientras el Ente comenzó a recuperar su forma mientras le decía a Charles cosas que aumentaban su ira, su sed de venganza y su instinto asesino. Pronto Charles Batstock murió para convertirse en Carnage Charles. Carnage Charles vs Viktor Vendetta Charles había matado en poco menos de tres meses a mas de 83 personas, entre las que se encontraban niños y niñas, ancianos seniles y, en mayor parte, hombres y mujeres jóvenes y fuertes que comenzaban sus vidas. Dejando siempre pistas que conducirían a su siguiente asesinato, pero tan escondidas que nadie las encontraba. Hasta que al llegar a una casa cercana a la periferia y entrar, vio que no había nadie, probablemente porque habían evacuado el lugar y supo que la única persona capaz de descifrar sus enigmas había llegado. Se puso una máscara negra de teatro (La mitad blanca sonriendo y la mitad negra entristecida). Pronto Viktor, con una sudadera azul y una máscara de Ghostface apareció junto a Randy, un policía armado con una pistola que había perdido a su hermana por el asesino de Charles y de Viktor. - Viktor, cuanto tiempo sin vernos.- Dijo Charles. - ¿Charles?- Preguntó Viktor.- ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¿Por qué? - Porque tu me quitaste a la única persona a la que quería.- Gritó Charles furioso. Charles saltó hacia Viktor, quien se defendió dando una patada a Charles. Randy sacó su pistola y empezó a disparar, Charles rápidamente le lanzó una jeringuilla que había obtenido de la morgue a la mano, clavándosela. Randy soltó la pistola del dolor, la aguja le atravesó literalmente la palma de la mano. Charles le clavó el bisturí en la espalda a Randy, y con una sola mano, lo levantó y lo lanzó. Viktor se transformó en humo y se puso entre Randy y la pared, se hizo corpóreo y amortiguó el golpe de Randy, sufriendo él. - ¿Lo dices por Molly?- Dijo Viktor.- ¿Crees que yo no perdí nada? - Fuiste tu Viktor.- El único superviviente, y por tu culpa, he acabado así.- Acto seguido, Charles se quitó la máscara. Su piel, ya de un gris casi negro, sus labios se habían cortado y secado, su pelo corto estaba muy grasiento y negro. Sus ojos totalmente negros impactaron a Viktor. - Charles.- Dijo Viktor quitándose la máscara.- No fuiste el único al que el Ente asesinó, pero tu reviviste, incluso antes que yo. Yo había muerto, pero no me puse a matar inocentes, me puse a matar asesinos, en tu memoria, de la de Diana, y la del resto. Tu has empezado a matar inocentes solo por que creías que yo era culpable. Charles se lleno de ira y corrió hacia Viktor y Randy, pero Viktor se convirtió en humo, se puso delante de Charles y le pateó. Charles cayó al suelo, pero Viktor sacó su cuchillo Bowie y Charles se alejó. - Charles.- Dijo Viktor.- Con este cuchillo maté al asesino de nuestros amigos, no quiero matarte a ti, pero estas matando inocentes, no te dejaré acabar con vidas que no merecen una muerte prematura, no eres nadie para decidir el destino de esas personas. Charles miró con sus oscuros ojos a Viktor, se alejó, bajó por las escaleras y huyó a la periferia donde se encontraba la choza en la que vivía. Dentro había un humo negro, muy áspero y que emanaba una voz, la del Ente Ghostface. - Viktor me asesinó para evitar que te pudiese ayudar Charles. Necesito tu ayuda para volver a la vida, necesito 2000 almas de personas puras, se que tu solo no eres capaz de obtenerlas, pero cuando recupere poder haré que gente pueda ayudarte, gente como Molly. Al escuchar el nombre de Molly, Charles espabiló y empuñó el bisturí con fuerza, con una voz ronca de ira y determinación dijo: - ¿Cuando empiezo? Notas del Autor El apellido original de Charles es Battleshock, lo cambié a Batstock y que Batlleshock es demasiado irreal. El apartado "Carnage Charles vs Viktor Vendetta" es un copia-pega con unos pocos retoques de la batalla del creepypasta de mi autoría "Viktor Vendetta vs Carnage Charles". Esto es debido a que la batalla me parece buena y no quería hacer con diferentes palabras exactamente lo mismo, ya que la batalla estaba pensada ya que aparecería en la historia. Charles es muy inteligente, pero muy crédulo ante las situaciones que le superan, de ahí que el Ente le manipulara fácilmente. Este es el 2º Creepypasta mío original que poseé un remake, el primero es "Viktor Vendetta: Now Scream". Cambié bastantes cosas en el origen de Charles, por ejemplo solo se lleva el corazón de Molly y no se lo come inmediatamente. Carnage Charles volverá... . El teléfono suena, Tim lo coge despreocupado mientras enciende su cigarro. - ¿Si? - ¡Tim! Soy Jay, ha vuelto. Tim se sobresalta y su cigarro cae al suelo. - ¿Él? ¿El Operador? - Si, y tiene a Brian. Tim sobresaltado pisa su cigarro, que había caido al suelo, se levanta, apaga todo, coge las llaves y baja a su coche. Ahí abre su maletero y coge su máscara. La mira y le dice: - Dije que no volverías a controlarme Masky, pero Brian necesita nuestra ayuda. Se pone la máscara y su otra personalidad toma control de él. Categoría:Entradas